Ruruushe Ramterouge
Ruruushe Ramterouge, level 1 Human, Psion Discipline Focus: Telepathy Focus Background: Thay (Thay Benefit) FINAL ABILITY SCORES Str 8, Con 10, Dex 12, Int 18, Wis 12, Cha 16. STARTING ABILITY SCORES Str 8, Con 10, Dex 12, Int 16, Wis 12, Cha 16. AC: 14 Fort: 11 Reflex: 15 Will: 16 HP: 30 Surges: 6 Surge Value: 7 TRAINED SKILLS Insight +6, Perception +6, History +9, Diplomacy +8, Bluff +8 UNTRAINED SKILLS Acrobatics +1, Arcana +4, Dungeoneering +1, Endurance, Heal +1, Intimidate +3, Nature +1, Religion +4, Stealth +1, Streetwise +3, Thievery +1, Athletics -1 FEATS Psion: Ritual Caster Human: Implement Expertise (orb) Level 1: Deva Heritage POWERS Bonus At-Will Power: Dishearten Psion at-will 1: Mind Thrust Psion at-will 1: Memory Hole Psion daily 1: Ravening Thought ITEMS Implement, Orb, Adventurer's Kit, Cloth Armor (Basic Clothing), Climber's Kit, Potion of Healing (heroic tier), Dagger (2) RITUALS Comprehend Language, Tenser's Floating Disk Adventure Log Play Notes A Vicious Promise As Sembia fell into Netherese rule most of the nobles, out of fear, either sided with Netherese rule or fled the city. Those who stayed, yet remained out of the tyrannical grip of Shar's followers, were those deemed too essential to tamper with. The Vi Tyrandias family was one such family. They controlled the ports and were too connected with the rest of the realms' major cities, thus valuable to the netherese in terms of trade. Even through the spellplague those ties to the other cities endured, further proving their infallability and supporting the rumors of their bloodline. That is until recently. Many sought to supplant the successful merchant family in their nearly untouchable perch, however openly challenging the family was folly indeed. Even the Sembian government sought thier downfall but couldn't act since the Vi Tyrandias were careful with their dealings. Recently however they found one weapon quick to their side; the Netherese government's growing paranoia of the Kendrick family's activities. Conniving with other powerful families they planted evidence connecting the Vi Tyrandias family with the rebels. In one fell swoop the entire family all but annihilated. Ruruushe Vi Tyrandias, and his two sisters, barely escaped with their lives. His family had contingencies for cases such as this but couldn't act in time as the enemy had the Netherese Shadow Priests at their side. Only his uncanny intellect set him one step further from his attackers. At some point however his Intelligence found its limit and they were suddenly cornered, with the Shade Enclave's priests closing in. Just as they went for the killing blow his Deva Heritage manifested, partially giving pause to his shade pursuers. 'Do you want this to end this way?' Ruruushe heard a voice resonate within his mind. '...' 'It seems that you have a reason to live... The power to defy your fate, you already possess it...' 'I simply need to awaken the mind's eye.' Ruruushe suddenly awakened to his psionic powers, using it to escape from the shadow priests with what was left of his family. They were swiftly taken in by one Kendrick's spies in the city, Vyettze. She quickly got them out of sembia and into the Starry Cloak's fold. He vowed revenge towards Netheril and those who orchestrated their downfall, and now draws plans for it as he cooperates with the rebels. Category:Characters